


Reciprocation

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [5]
Category: Impractical Jokers, What Say You (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Podcast, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal finally tells Q that he has a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

“I mean, why haven’t we tried it before?” Q asks.

Sal turns onto his side to properly respond. He pulls the blanket higher up on his shoulder.

“Because we’re both straight? I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Well, hold on. You think both of us are straight?”

Q raises an eyebrow and scratches at his beard. Sal shakes his head, unsure of what to say.

“What are you trying to get at here, Bri?”

“I just mean that how do you know there’s not some dude out there who’d change your mind and end up being perfect for you? Maybe there’s a dude out there who’d change my mind too. There’s no real way to know. There’s too many people you’ve never met. Maybe your soulmate is a sheep farmer in Australia.”

“I——think we should pause the podcast.”

Frowning, Q does. He sets the mics on his nightstand.

“What’s the matter, buddy? You’re good to be in bed with me under the same blanket ‘cause you got cold, and you'll talk about sex, but as soon as the gay stuff comes up, you get skittish on me.”

“It just gives me anxiety. That’s all. I don’t like talking about it,” Sal deflects.

“It’s all hypothetical though. I’m not gonna make you talk if you don’t want to, but I really just don’t get it.

“Fuck’s sake, it’s ‘cause I love you, you big idiot! You! And do you know how hard it is to hear your crush talk about gay sex and not freak out about it? Do you?”

Q can’t think of anything to say, so he kisses Sal instead.


End file.
